BANGHIM - Easy (Yongguk Version)
by endlessong
Summary: Ketika Yongguk kehilangan Himchan karena kelakuan tak acuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana Yongguk berusaha menerima keadaannya tanpa Himchan? A B.A.P Banghim/Bangchan song fict. RnR?


summary: Ketika Yongguk kehilangan Himchan karena kelakuan tak acuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana Yongguk berusaha menerima keadaannya tanpa Himchan? A B.A.P Banghim/Bangchan song fict

note: aku saranin bacanya sambil dengerin bap - swipjyo (easy) yaa. btw ini lagu kesukaan aku bgtt dari semua lagu-lagu bap yang ada (gada yg nanya jugasih wkwkkw). enjoy!

.

A song fict, B.A.P - Easy by endlessong

.

 _I'm OK I'm not OK I'm not not not OK_

 _(I'm OK I'm not OK I'm not not not OK)_

 _I'm smiling but I'm not OK I'm not not not OK_

 _(I'm smiling but I'm not OK I'm not not not OK)_

.

 _—When I turn the lights on in my room_

 _Will someone hug the lonely me?_

 _The ramen that I cook so badly_

 _Who will eat it with me now?_

 _You were the type who hugged me and said I wasn't a quiet and cold person_

 _When my hands were so cold that you didn't let go all night_

 _I miss it, I feel so frustrated today_

Yongguk tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya karena lagi-lagi sosok itu datang dalam mimpinya. Sudah kesekian kalinya Yongguk memimpikan sosok yang baru berpisah dengannya sebulan yang lalu. Shit, Yongguk tidak berhenti cursing ketika lagi-lagi namja itu muncul lagi didalam pikirannya. Yongguk tau dirinya telah salah dengan begitu mudah melepas Himchan—namja yang baru saja berpisah dengan dirinya. Itu adalah pilihan tersalah yang pernah Yongguk ambil, benar-benar salah

Yongguk mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jamnya—yang masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00 dini hari rupanya. Yongguk menatap space kosong disebelahnya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa semakin hampa. Selain space disebelahnya kosong, ruang didalam hatinya juga kosong dan hampa—seakan ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupnya ketika tidak melihat paras sempurna milik Himchan di hari-harinya selama sebulan ini. Biasanya ketika Yongguk sedang uring-uringan seperti ini, Himchan akan memeluknya dengan erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yongguk atau akan menggenggam tangannya erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata pengemangat untuk Yongguk. Ketika Yongguk mendapatkan protes dari kliennya karena sikap dinginnya, Himchan akan selalu meyakinkan Yongguk bahwa dirinya tidak sedingin yang dikatakan kliennya. Namun sekarang sosok itu sudah tidak ada, sosok itu telah pergi dari hidupnya dan itu karena ulahnya sendiri

Yongguk tidak menyangka hari-harinya semakin buruk tanpa Himchan

Yongguk akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur apartemennya, mengambil sebungkus ramyun instan dan membuatnya. Biasanya, semangkuk ramyun akan membuatnya lebih baik ketika sedang melewati masa-masa sulitnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena saat Yongguk mengukur banyak air dari kuah ramyunnya dengan sumpit, lagi-lagi bayangan Himchan muncul kembali dipikirannya—karena Himchanlah yang mengajarinya memasak ramyun dengan benar. Perasaan getir itu kembali muncul, Yongguk menyesal melepaskan Himchan untuk ke sekian kalinya saat ini. Yongguk tau Himchan sudah jengah dengan sikapnya yang terkesan dingin dan tidak mempedulikannya. Yongguk tau Himchan sudah benar-benar ingin menghapus dirinya dari hidupnya—karena teriakan frustasi Himchan saat mereka bertengkar sebulan yang lalu. Sebisa mungkin Yongguk berusaha melepaskan Himchan, walaupun rasanya sangat sulit

"Himchannie, aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi begini?"

Yongguk bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil memakan ramyunnya. Rasanya sangat berbeda memakan ramyun dengan dan tanpa Himchan, rasanya menjadi lebih hambar. Yongguk adalah penyuka ramyun, namun setelah Himchan pergi dari kehidupannya sebulan lalu, rasanya Yongguk benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya—terutama pada ramyun. Ramyun selalu mengingatkannya pada Himchan apalagi sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu

"Kemana saja diriku saat kau ada disampingku, Kim? Haha aku gila berbicara sendiri"

Yongguk sedikit tertawa getir sambil memakan ramyunnya sesuap demi sesuap. Dirinya benar-benar frustasi karena kehilangan separuh jiwanya, kehilangan Kim Himchan-nya

.

 _—In the end, I tell you to take care and forcefully hide my heavy heart, you don't know (you really don't know_

 _It's not that easy to empty you out_

 _In the end, I ask to hug you so I hugged you and forcefully moved my heavy feet, this isn't right (really isn't right)_

 _It's not that easy to empty you out_

"Aku lelah, Bbang. Kau tidak pernah sedikitpun menganggapku ada"

Yongguk membuang nafasnya berat saat Himchan mengeluarkan keluhan itu lagi. Sudah sekitar sepuluh kali Yongguk mendengar hal ini sejak dirinya sampai di apartemennya setelah perjalanan bisnisnya dan Himchan sepertinya belum bosan mengungkapkan hal ini pada Yongguk

"Bayangkan saja, kau meninggalkanku tiga hari bbang, TIGA HARI TANPA KABAR. Memang kau pikir aku ini apa? Apa sulitnya membuka ponsel untuk mengabari 'aku tidak pulang selama tiga hari' agar tidak menbuatku khawatir seperti ini? Aku meragukan dirimu kali ini" Himchan meneruskan kalimatnya, akhirnya ada hal lain yang Himchan ucapkan selain kalimat 'aku-lelah-bbang'nya tadi

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku di saku jasku dan jasku tertinggal di kantor, Himchan. Aku tidak membawa jasku saat perjalanan bisnisku" Yongguk menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya "Kau harusnya mengerti pekerjaanku, aku dituntut untuk—"

"Kau sudah melakukan ini padaku lima kali, Bbang. Ini yang keenam" Himchan mulai menaikkan nadanya saat ini "Bisakah sekarang kau yang mengerti aku? Oh tuhanku kadang jalan pikiranmu sangat sulit untuk di mengerti"

"Bisakah kita bahas ini nanti? Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu" Yongguk mulai terganggu dengan tingkah Himchan sekarang "Aku janji akan memberikan waktu nanti setelah semua selesai, aku janji akan—"

"KAU SUDAH MENGATAKAN JANJI ITU ENAM KALI BBANG. Astaga aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran kau tau" Himchan berteriak frustasi "dan bisakah kau menatapku saat aku sedang berbicara? Sebegitu tidak pedulinya kah kau pada—"

"Cukup Himchan" Yongguk akhirnya berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan menatap Himchan yang berdiri dibelakangnya "Aku bilang cukup. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tolong jangan ganggu aku"

"Oh, kau memintaku jangan menganggumu? Fine. Kalau begitu kita selesai sampai disini agar tidak ada mengganggumu lagi, Bang Yongguk"

Himchan sudah benar-benar jengah dengan sikapnya ternyata

"Kenapa secepat ini?" Yongguk bertanya dengan wajah tenangnya "Ini hanya masalah sepele, Himchannie. Kau membawanya terlalu serius"

"Sepele bagimu, tapi tidak untukku" Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan penuh dengan kebencian sekarang "Jika kau menganggapku tidak ada lebih baik kita sudahi saja semuanya. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah untukku, Bbang. Aku lelah harus memahami sikap dingin dan tak acuhmu, aku lelah. Kau tidak pernah berusaha sama sekali untuk memahamiku"

Yongguk terdiam dengan pembawaan tenangnya menatap Himchan yang mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Sebenarnya Yongguk sendiri menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bertingkah kelewatan. Namun Himchan seharusnya juga mengerti kalau dirinya bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya secara langsung dan malah kadang bekebalikan dengan perilaku dan omongannya. Mereka sudah berjalan selama satu tahun, dan Himchan meminta untuk mengakhirinya sekarang

"Kenapa hanya menatapku Bbang? Kenapa tidak membela dirimu lagi? Hah!?"

"Himchannie, cukup" Yongguk membuang nafasnya berat karena melihat emosi Himchan yang tidak terkontrol malam ini "Dengarkan aku, jika memang menurutmu dengan kita berpisah semuanya akan lebih baik, maka lakukanlah"

"Fine. Kita selesai. Jangan temui aku lagi setelah ini, jangan hubungi aku. Kita benar-benar berakhir hari ini"

Himchan akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerja Yongguk dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Yongguk untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Yongguk mengikuti Himchan dengan langkah beratnya—bagaimana bisa dia semudah itu untuk melepaskan Himchan? Padahal didalam pikirannya Yongguk ingin menahan Himchan untuk tetap bersamanya. Namun lidahnya gagal mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya—seperti biasa

"Himchannie—" Yongguk menghentikan langkah Himchan yang sudah akan membuka pintu apartemennya untuk pergi

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu sebelum kita benar-benar mengakhirinya?" Yongguk memberanikan diri untuk meminta sesuatu kali ini. Setidaknya, ini kali terakhirnya Yongguk mengungkapkan perasaannya, dirinya sangat berusaha kali ini

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku—memelukmu? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya" Yongguk memberanikan diri untuk meminta pelukan dari Himchan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Selama beberapa menit Himchan tidak bereaksi—membuat Yongguk nyaris membatalkan permintaannya. Namun sebelum Yongguk membatalkan permintaannya, Yongguk melihat Himchan mengangguk tanda setuju walaupun bibirnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Yongguk mendatangi Himchan yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka lalu memeluknya. Himchan tidak membalas pelukan itu, hanya Yongguk yang memeluknya sepihak dengan sangat erat dan lembut

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar kau disakiti oleh orang lain selain aku. Aku harap ini yang terakhir" Yongguk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar semakin melemah. Hal ini sangat berlainan dengan hatinya yang menginginkan Himchan untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Namun melihat kemarahan Himchan tadi, Yongguk benar-benar merasa tidak bisa menahan namja berparas cantik ini lebih lama lagi bersamanya. Setelah kalimatnya selesai, Yongguk segera melepaskan pelukannya—agar Himchan tidak terganggu dengan sikapnya yang berubah drastis seperti ini justru pada saat dirinya akan pergi

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Himchan tiba-tiba menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Yongguk tidak baik-baik saja sekarang, namun Yongguk harus berusaha menerima keputusan Himchan agar Himchan dapat menjalani hidupnya lebih baik kedepannya

Dan mungkin kehidupan yang terbaik bagi Himchan adalah kehidupan tanpa dirinya

"Yeah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Kim" Yongguk berusaha tersenyum didepan Himchan "Jadi, terima kasih untuk segalanya dan aku minta maaf karena—hari ini dan selama ini. Ya intinya begitu"

Himchan hanya melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis untuk menanggapi kalimat Yongguk lalu melangkah membuka pintu apartemen Yongguk dan pergi. Sungguh, Yongguk sendiri tau senyuman tipis Himchan tadi adalah pertanda bahwa Himchan tidak senang dengan jawabannya, dan Yongguk tau senyum itu muncul karena dirinya menyebut pekerjaan lagi disaat-saat seperti ini. Setelah Himchan pergi dari apartementnya, Yongguk menutup pintunya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat berat, lalu melemparkan dirinya di sofa tanpa memikirkan pekerjaannya lagi. Rasanya ada yang hampa, rasanya seperti sebuah kumpulan puzzle yang kehilangan beberapa keping bagiannya sehingga tidak bisa sempurna lagi jika disusun, rasanya ini muncul sejak Himchan keluar dari apartementnya tadi

Himchan tidak ada di sisinya lagi, Himchannya sudah pergi

.

 _—Saying that I'll forget you is so easy_

 _I hate myself for trying to forget you_

 _I feel like a fool even during the moment of separating_

 _I say things I don't even mean with a smile (woo baby baby)_

BRAK

Yongguk meninju kaca yang ada di atas wastafel kamar mandinya sekarang. Sudah tiga bulan sejak kepergian Himchan dan kondisi dirinya semakin memburuk. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak memakan makanannya dengan baik—malah kadang dalam sehari Yongguk tidak makan apa-apa. Yongguk melihat pecahan kaca yang perlahan terjatuh karena ulahnya. Dirinya juga melihat darah segar yang mengalir ditangannya. Rasanya sangat sakit, namun rasa sakit itu tidak dapat menandingi perasaan sakitnya sekarang karena absennya Himchan selama tiga bulan ini dari hidupnya

"Kim Himchan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu"

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Yongguk. Yongguk bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain dengan mudah. Hanya Himchan yang bisa membuatnya sangat nyaman, hanya Himchan orang terdekatnya. Bagi Yongguk tidak akan ada pengganti untuk seorang yang sesempurna Himchan. Maksudnya, coba lihat bagian mana dari seorang Kim Himchan yang bisa dicela oleh orang lain? Dia sempurna dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Terlebih lagi, Himchan memiliki selera jokes yang baik dan selalu menciptakan atmosfir bahagia di apartement membosankan milik Yongguk. Yongguk sangat membenci dirinya yang dengan mudah melepaskan dan berusaha melupakan seorang Kim Himchan. Dirinya menyesal telah mengungkapkan hal yang berlainan antara perasaan dan mulutnya. Dirinya juga menyesal karena tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik

"Bahkan serpihan kaca yang menusuk tanganku tidak terasa, Kim. Aku memang gila. Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu" Yongguk melihat pantulan dirinya di sisa kaca yang masih tergantung di atas wastafelnya

"Seburuk itukah aku? Maafkan aku Himchan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan baik. Aku sangat berharap kau mau kembali. Aku melepaskanmu karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu marah lagi seperti kemarin, aku takut itu akan merusak dan menyakiti dirimu jika pertengkaran kita terjadi lagi. Tapi di sisi lain aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Shit, kau membuatku gila, Kim"

Yongguk sedikit tersenyum getir sambil mencuci darah yang terus mengalir dari tangannya dan melepaskan beberapa serpihan kaca yang menancap di tangan indah kepunyaan Yongguk. Saat memandang jari-jarinya, Yongguk kembali teringat Himchan yang selalu memuji betapa bagusnya dan indahnya jemari tangan Yongguk dan betapa seringnya Himchan menggenggam erat tangan itu. Yongguk masih setia memandang tangannya dengan senyuman getirnya—jemarinya sudah tidak indah lagi sekarang. Lebih tepatnya jemari itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi sejak Himchan tidak menggenggamnya lagi dengan erat

.

 _—I'm OK, I'm not OK, I'm not not not OK_

 _You're still so deep inside my heart lady_

 _I'm smiling but I'm not OK, I'm not not not OK (oh baby baby)_

 _Your familiar scent still lingers in me_

Disini lah Yongguk sekarang, di studio musik barunya

Yongguk memutuskan untuk memiliki studio musiknya sendiri dan keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya. Setelah 6 bulan berpisah dari Himchan, Yongguk jarang kembali ke apartemennya. Dirinya melampiaskan seluruh kerinduannya pada Himchan di studio kecil miliknya ini dengan membuat lagu. Yongguk sekarang menjadi seorang pembuat lagu yang lagunya lumayan laku di pasaran korea. Dari semua lagu yang Yongguk ciptakan, hanya satu lagu yang dirinya putuskan untuk simpan sebagai sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaannya terhadap Himchan. Lagu dengan nada yang easy-listening namun memilki sebuah artian yang sangat dalam jika didengarkan secara berulang-ulang

"Yongguk hyung, kau tidak lelah memainkan lagu ini terus? Kau selalu memainkannya saat sedang tidak membuat lagu"

Daehyun—partner kerja Yongguk dalam membuat lagu-selalu menanyakan hal yang sama saat Yongguk memainkan lagu yang berjudul 'Easy' ini. Yongguk tidak pernah menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum sembari melakukan kegiatannya saat ini

"Oh, hyung aku hampir lupa. 10 menit lagi ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk datang ke studio" Daehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menepuk pundak Yongguk "Aku pergi dulu ndee, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"

Daehyun akhirnya berlalu dan meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian didalam studio tersebut. Setelah Daehyun pergi, Yongguk lagi-lagi tersenyum miris mendengarkan kata demi kata dari lagu ciptaannya yang dinyanyikan oleh Daehyun dan dirinya—Easy. Sangat tidak mudah melupakan Himchan padahal sudah enam bulan mereka berpisah. Rasanya masih seperti kemarin Himchan marah didepannya, masih seperti kemarin juga Himchan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, dan masih seperti kemarin juga Yongguk menyatakan cintanya pada Himchan. Bahkan Yongguk masih bisa merasakan body scent vanilla khas seorang Kim Himchan dengan jelas. Himchan masih tetap menjadi yang nomor satu dihatinya, Himchan masih ada didalam lubuk hati terdalamnya dan yang pasti, Kim Himchan tidak dapat terhapuskan dari dihidupnya

"Bbang?"

Yongguk mendengar suara itu dari belakangnya. Suara yang dia rindukan sejak enam bulan yang lalu, nama panggilan yang hanya diucapkan oleh pemilik dari suara itu

Tapi, bukankah hal itu tidak mungkin? Apa dirinya sudah terlalu gila sampai bisa mendengar suaranya sejelas ini sekarang?

"Bbaaang~ aku merindukanmu. Kau masih menjadi seorang yang gila kerja setelah berganti pekerjaan? Kau masih mengabaikanku setelah enam bulan kita tidak bertemu?"

Yongguk memutar kursinya kearah pintu yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia melihat sosok berparas sempurna yang selama enam bulan ini membuatnya gila, sosok yang membuatnya melupakan segalanya, sosok yang dirindukannya sejak enam bulan lalu

Itu benar-benar Himchan. ITU KIM HIMCHANNYA!

"Wae-Waeyo? Jangan menatapku begitu, Bbang"

Yongguk berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah namja yang tersenyum sangat manis dengan dua gigi kelincinya sekarang. Itu Himchan, itu Kim Himchannya, dia telah kembali. Yongguk masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Rasanya mustahil sekali Himchan kembali setelah kemarahannya enam bulan lalu dan meminta Yongguk tidak menghubunginya lagi. Yongguk terus berjalan mendekat dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua

"O-oraenmanieyo, kenapa kau makin kurus, Bbang? Kau tidak memakan makananmu lagi?"

Yongguk masih belum menjawabnya. Bahkan dia benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa pada manusia yang ada didepannya ini. Pikirannya terlalu complicated sekarang. Kim Himchannya telah kembali, nama panggilannya dari orang yang paling dia cintai telah kembali

"Apa sekarang kau bisu? Padahal aku merindukan suaramu. Aku sangat merinduka—hmmpffft—"

Kalimat Himchan terhenti saat Yongguk meraih bibir mshape yang selama ini dia rindukan dan menciumnya sangat dalam. Yongguk juga mendorong dan menahan tengkuk Himchan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu seakan menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang sudah sangat lama Yongguk rasakan selama ini. Ciuman itu mengandung unsur yang pahit dan kelam karena Yongguk menyalurkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam karena absennya Himchan selama enam bulan ini. Namun dibalik unsur pahitnya, Yongguk juga menyalurkan unsur yang manis karena dirinya bahagia Kim Himchan telah kembali. Himchan terlihat menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Yongguk. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Himchan melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas—membuat mereka akhirnya saling memandang beberapa menit dengan jarak yang sangat dekat

"Aku belum mau melepaskannya, tapi karena kau sudah kehabisan nafas aku terpaksa melakukannya" Yongguk berbisik pada Himchan sambil memandangnya intens, membuat Himchan seketika blushing—karena Yongguk belum pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya

"Bb-baang, apakah k-kau sudah berubah?" Himchan menanggapi perkataan Yongguk dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Hal ini membuat Yongguk sedikit tersenyum karena respon Himchan yang sangat manis menurutnya. Yongguk yakin Himchan terkejut dengan perubahan Yongguk dalam mengutarakan perasaannya. Selama enam bulan ini, Yongguk belajar banyak hal termasuk belajar untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada orang lain. Yeap, dengan bantuan Daehyun tentunya

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Yongguk berakhir dengan memeluk Himchan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Himchan—menyesap body scent yang Yongguk rindukan selama ini. Himchan yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya membalas pelukan Yongguk dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat. Karena tergoda dengan body scent dan leher kepunyaan Himchan, Yongguk akhirnya menciumi leher putih tersebut—yang membuat Himchan sedikit meloloskan desahannya. Hal ini membuat Himchan akhirnya menjauhkan Yongguk dari pelukannya dengan kedua tangannya

"Bang fuckin Yongguk, kau belum berubah dalam hal kemesumanmu ternyata. Ini tempat umum, bodoh. Kenapa kau harus melakukannya disini?" Himchan terlihat mengelus bekas ciuman Yongguk yang membuatnya mendesah tadi. Sedangkan Yongguk sendiri hanya sedikit tertawa menanggapi tingkah Himchan yang belum berubah dari dulu

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku merindukan Kim Himchan-KU" Yongguk menekankan kata 'ku' untuk meyakinkan Himchan dengan perkataannya lalu memegang dagu Himchan untuk mendongakkan wajah cantiknya ke hadapannya—agar dirinya dapat menikmati setiap inchi wajah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini "Kau semakin cantik Himchannie, aku sangat bahagia melihatmu seperti ini"

"Dan kau membuatku tidak bahagia karena kau semakin kurus, Bbang! Katakan padaku sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?" Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan khawatir, membuat Yongguk akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Himchan

"Aku tidak makan sejak enam bulan lalu kau meninggalkanku" Yongguk tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok yang berdiri didepannya ini

"Pantas saja. Lihat tulang-tulang ini, sangat tidak cocok dibadanmu Bbang. Kau harus makan sekarang" Himchan mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat menscroll sesuatu. Namun kegiatan itu langsung terhenti saat Yongguk menyerobot ponsel Himchan dan melemparnya ke sofa terdekat dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hal itu membuat Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan ekspresi yang sedikit marah, bingung dan kaget

"Ya Bang Yongguk, kenapa kau melempar ponselku? Kau harus ma—" Himchan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi raut wajah yang sedikit marah, namun kalimat kemarahan Himchan terhenti ketika Yongguk menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir pink kepunyaan Himchan

"Aku tidak butuh makanan, Himchannie. Aku hanya butuh kau. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" Yongguk menatap manik mata Himchan sangat dalam "Aku mencintaimu Kim Himchan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku bisa gila jika hidup tanpamu. Aku bisa melukai diriku lebih parah dari sebelumnya jika kau pergi lagi"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perlakuanku padamu enam bulan lalu. Aku minta maaf Himchannie. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tetaplah bersamaku" Yongguk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menurunkan telunjuknya dari bibir Himchan. Namun Himchan masih bungkam, dirinya terlihat masih tidak percaya karena Yongguk mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis itu untuknya

"A-aku, aku juga minta maaf karena aku telah meninggalkanmu. Aku juga merindukanmu, Bbang. Aku mencari informasi tentangmu ke semua orang dan akhrinya aku bertemu dengan Daehyun. Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang pasti setelah ini aku akan terus bersamamu, Bbang. Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Himchan tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun senyuman itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat melihat tangan kanan Yongguk—ada bekas luka yang Himchan baru sadari sekarang

"Tanganmu kenapa? Jemari indahmu ini—"

"Aku memukul kaca wastafel kamar mandiku beberapa bulan lalu karena frustasi" Yongguk mengambil tangannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Himchan "Tanganku tidak penting, yang penting kau telah kembali Himchan. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

"Ya! Apanya yang tidak penting? Kenapa kau bodoh sekal—hmmmft"

Untuk memghentikan kecerewetan Himchan, akhirnya Yongguk membekap bibir pink yang-akan-mengomel-itu memggunakan bibirnya. Yongguk mencium bibir mshape itu lagi dan kali ini ciumannya lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Himchan bahkan beberapa kali mendesah karena ciuman Yongguk kali ini. Saat Himchan berusaha menyudahi ciuman mereka, Yongguk malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menahan tengkuk Himchan agar Yongguk dapat menciumnya lebih lama. Well, pada akhirnya Himchan hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yongguk sambil menikmati ciuman panas ala Yongguk

.

panas dingin merinding disko banget buatnya haha. drama bangetgasi? kapan banghim ga ngedrama wkwkwkw (ditabok banghim shipper)

btw lagu bap fav readers apa aja? komen yaa, siapa tau bisa aku jadiin ff selanjutnya (tapi pls jangan body n soul, sampe sekarang masih merinding kl dengerin lagu itu. itu salah datu lagu favku juga enak banget tapi bikin blushing, apalagi live performnya beuh bikin hamil dadakan banget wkwwkw) yang minta versi daejae ditunggu yaa, aku udah nemu lagu yang cocok buat daejae soalnya (wink)

thor, bakalan ada versi himchannya ga? ohiya dong, ditunggu yaa!

terakhir, rnr?


End file.
